


Our Last 48 Hours

by ItsiEspinosa



Category: SHINee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsiEspinosa/pseuds/ItsiEspinosa
Summary: Onew se hace cuatro importantes preguntas:1)	¿Qué es lo que haría si sólo le quedaran 48 horas de vida?2)	¿A dónde iría o en dónde estaría?3)	¿Con quién estaría?4)	Y la más importante ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, lo había elegido a él?En cierto momento no encuentra respuesta que le satisfaga; además de no encontrar sentido a dicha invitación. Mientras transcurre el tiempo y ellos dos hablan el no puede evitar pensar en lo siguiente:-“No puedo dejar de mirarle, es de esas personas que irradian luz desde el momento en que las conoces, quiero guardar esa imagen de su rostro, por el resto de mi vida”.





	Our Last 48 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi rpimer Onho, espero les guste, les dejó que disfruten esas dos canciones mencionadas en la hisoria. Está basada en la interacción que tuvieron en la serie The last 48 hours of my life.
> 
> Forever more- James Ingram  
> In Your Eyes- Onew

No lograba entender el concepto; simplemente en esos momentos su cerebro no lograba o mejor dicho, no quería entender. Él era consiente de que su amigo y compañero de grupo había aceptado ser parte de ese programa; aun sabiendo todo eso, le resultaba bizarra la idea.

—“¿Qué harías si tan sólo te quedarán 48 horas de vida?” —Se preguntó mentalmente mientras leía la carta de invitación.

— ¿Qué es eso hyung? —preguntó Taemin entrando a la sala de ensayos.

—Es del programa que Ming está grabando, una invitación para pasar nueve horas con él.

—Resulta irónico —soltó el menor mientras comenzaba a calentar, Onew le miró con curiosidad; no se esperaba tal respuesta y menos viniendo de la persona que buscaba hasta la manera más tonta para pasar tiempo de calidad con el chico Choi.

— ¿Y por qué te resulta irónico?

—Sólo digo que, a pesar de que ustedes dos siguen viviendo en el departamento del grupo, el quiera pasar más tiempo contigo —le dedicó una mirada de obviedad por el espejo del cuarto—. Me hubiera gustado ser yo al que eligiera para pasar nueve horas encerrado con él.

—Supongo que sí —respondió mientras guardaba la carta en el sobre y se ponía en pie para comenzar a calentar. Mientras lo hacía, seguía pensando en el concepto y la pregunta del millón en aquellos instantes.  
Ni siquiera se percató de cuando llegaron Kibum y Jonghyun; hasta que sintió como le hacían cosquillas con algo en la oreja, miró mal al menor de los Kim hasta observar su carta en las manos de él.

—Se han vuelto tan cercanos que resulta imposible ya el no darse cuenta de la química que han desarrollado —soltó como si nada, observó la pequeña carta y le dedicó una mirada de ensoñación—. Me resulta romántico ¿sabes? Sólo ponte a pensar por un instante si el muriera, su único deseo sería pasar sus últimas horas con alguien a quien realmente ama; vale la pena ver por última vez a esa persona especial.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Agh, hyung, no hay nada que entender.

—Claro que sí, porque de entre todos, me eligió, ¿por qué rayos él haría eso? —le miró con frustración—. Todos sabemos, hasta las fans saben que contigo es con quien mejor se lleva, son como la combinación perfecta; con Jonghyun tiene mucho en común sin mencionar el apodo de Tom y Jerry que les han dado las fans; y ya ni hablar de Taemin, quien lo adora mucho a pesar de que es muy seco, lo quiere y tienen esa conexión especial que a veces… —suspiró con cansancio.

— ¿Que a veces qué, hyung? —le preguntó con emoción.

—Que a veces me da envidia —dijo por lo bajo. Key le miró con una sonrisa triunfante, sin siquiera darse cuenta había admitido que sentía celos, sólo esperaba que para antes del programa supiera ya de sus sentimientos.

—No tendrías porque envidiar —le pasó un brazo por los hombros a manera de apoyo—; tú sabes por lo que pasamos cuando íbamos a debutar y después de un año más las cosas cambiaron porque decidimos darnos una oportunidad, paso mucho tiempo hablando con él o saliendo con él porque para mí, es una persona confiable, no dirá mucho, pero es genial pasar tiempo con él. No me citó a mí porque creo que, a pesar de todo, sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro sin necesidad de reafirmarlo en voz alta.

—Y aun así, quedan dos.

—Jonghyun hyung no sabe manejarse bien en cuanto a emociones, eso lo sabemos todos. Tendrán cosas en común, pero su amistad es como la de dos infantes creyéndose adultos; son divertidos, no me malentiendas, pero siento que, la seriedad en su amistad no es algo que se les de muy bien, y es como te digo, aún así, saben que se quieren de una manera un tanto extraña —los dos se miraron y rieron por lo cierta que había sonado esa frase—. En cuanto a Tae, bueno él, es un cabezota, ahora se queja, pero me imagino que si estuviera con él en el programa, no hablarían de sentimientos, ya que al pequeño le resulta cursi y humillante exponerse así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Me gustaría darte esa respuesta, pero sólo él sabrá porque te escogió a ti, sería buena idea que le preguntarás durante la grabación o cuando terminen. Ahora, es tiempo de ensayar, vamos hyung —Key se levantó y le tendió la mano a su líder y se unieron a Jong y al menor de los Lee.

*******

Después de unas largas horas de ensayo regresó al departamento; sentía que moriría de sueño justo en la entrada, con suerte llegaría a la sala. Mientras dejaba sus tenis en la entrada, notó que las luces de ésta estaban encendidas; se le hizo extraño, obviando el hecho de que Minho no regresaría hasta pasados dos días.

Decidido, entró al lugar; no importaba quien o que estuviera allí, lo echaría a patadas del departamento o en caso de resistirse, tenía el celular a la mano y no dudaría en llamar a los policías. Al llegar, vio al chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos todo el día tumbado en el sofá; mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño tirón en su estómago, una pequeña sensación de vértigo y un calor que le subía lentamente hasta su rostro.

Y es que ver a Minho dormir -al menos para él-, era como disfrutar de una bella puesta de sol en la playa, quizá y mejor aún, la sensación de paz que se desata en todo tu cuerpo cuando estás recostado en un día lluvioso, hasta perderse en el lugar infinito de los sueños. Cada detalle en el menor, por muy insignificante que fuera, era maravilloso; las mejillas arreboladas, sus labios entreabiertos denotando lo profundo y tranquilo que era su sueño en ese momento, su cabello castaño que caía libremente por su frente; suspiró.

Ese fue el momento en el que entendió la temática del programa, y por muy extraño que sonara, le encontraba sentido (un tanto melancólico y apasionante) al hecho de imaginarse una vida sin él. Le encontró el significado al apodo que le había regalado a él:

—Flaming Charisma —dijo en un susurro, todo en él era rebosante de un brillo particular, como cuando vez los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo o en festividades y te invade, hasta te ahoga un sentimiento de placer, orgullo, alegría y -sonando contradictorio- tristeza; por más que intentes, no logras apartar la vista de ellos porque son algo mágico y maravilloso que desearías duraran por la eternidad; en donde sientes que en ese momento lo único que existe es esa belleza de espectáculo (olvidando por completo todos los problemas del entorno).

Así era justo como se sentía él, cálido, alegre, rebosante de alegría, de pasión y energía. Una sonrisa de posó en sus labios mientras pensaba en todos y cada uno de los sinónimos de belleza que le venían a la mente; en todos aquellos sinónimos que representaba Minho. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, de que sus cavilaciones habían ido más allá de lo que se podía permitir. Le dedicó otra mirada al joven que yacía en el sofá; temblaba, y no era para menos, en invierno ni siquiera el sistema de calefacción del departamento lograba proporcionar un poco de calidez.

Se dirigió a su cuarto en puntillas, para no hacer ruido y despertar al menor; encontró dos cobertores encima de su cama y los sacó. Tapó a Choi con suma delicadeza, y sin poder evitarlo, le acaricio la mejilla y acomodó el flequillo; por toda respuesta, el rapero suspiró y dijo algo en apenas un murmullo se acomodó mejor en el lugar; Jinki suspiró con alivio, no hubiera tenido respuesta alguna para ese pequeño desliz. Bostezó, decidió acomodarse en el sillón de al lado, se sentía demasiado agotado para ir de nueva cuenta a su habitación; además, no deseaba dejar sólo al menor. Se acomodó de tal forma que quedaban frente a frente, lo observó un momento más, una leve sonrisa adornaba los labios del moreno.

— ¿En qué estarás soñando? —Preguntó a la nada, y entonces deseo más que nada poder ver ese semblante de paz todas las noches antes de dormir, porque sólo así, él se sentiría con toda la capacidad del mundo de dormir tranquilo y poder soñar en algún lugar donde sólo él y el chico frente a él, pudieran vivir todos esos sentimientos que le despertaban al estar a su lado; sin ser juzgados, sin ser odiados, sólo ellos dos. Lentamente cerró los ojos, ni siquiera fue consciente en el momento en que el menor le llamaba entre sueños.

*******

Tenía que despertar, era capaz de aceptarlo, pero simplemente, no quería. Sentía su cuerpo pesado a pesar de que si lo analizaba, había dormido ocho horas, cuatro más de las que estaba acostumbrado; escuchó la alarma de su celular, pero decidió ignorarla y volvió a acomodarse, los tenues rayos del sol eran capaces de hacerle saber que pasaban de las siete de la mañana y que sólo le quedaban cuatro horas más para poder arreglarse e ir a sabía dónde por otra sesión de fotos y unas cuantas grabaciones más.

En la cocina había mucho ruido, podía jurar en esos momentos –y de no ser porque sólo vivían Onew y él en el departamento-, que Jonghyun y Taemin estaban haciendo desastre sólo para preparar el desayuno de los cinco; volvió a moverse, se sentía incómodo. Sabía que dormirse en cualquiera de los sofás de la sala era mala idea, pero tampoco es como si hubiera planeado quedarse a dormir ahí. Sólo que la tarde anterior, había terminado todos los pendientes de su agenda; se acercó a su mánager, sólo bastaron unos pequeños cumplidos y uno que otro puchero para que aceptara llevarlo al departamento y no al incómodo y solitario cuarto de hotel que su mánager había reservado.

Odiaba el momento en que sus mánager habían decidido que ya eran demasiado grandes para comenzar con sus actividades en solitario, más que nada, odiaba saber que él era el que más actividades en solitario tenía. Al llegar al departamento, había pensado que se encontraría con el líder, planeó darle un pequeño susto, pedir comida después de eso y pasar lo que restaba de la tarde y la noche viendo series y películas con el mayor. Para su mala suerte, todo plan se había visto frustrado por el hecho de que la casa estaba completamente vacía; se fue a sentar en el sofá, esperando que quizá Jinky no se tardara demasiado, ni siquiera supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Y ahí estaba, recostado en el sofá más incómodo de la sala, intentando decirle a su cuerpo que debía levantarse de una buena vez y ver porque había tanto disturbio en la cocina.

—Hyung —escuchó la voz de Taemin. Gruñó respondiendo al llamado, escuchó una risa divertida.

—Minho hyung, despierta, el desayuno está listo, y ayúdame a despertar a Jinki hyung —contestó y escuchó que se alejaba, probablemente a la cocina.

—Buenos días a ti también, Tae —dijo con fastidio.

Se estiró y bostezó, se sentía tan bien… Un momento, ¿qué hacía Taemin en el departamento?, ¿él había cocinado el desayuno? abrió los ojos de golpe, sólo para encontrarse con la vista de su hyung, durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá de al lado, roncando levemente. Vio que estaba tapado con uno de los cobertores que le había prestado hacía unas semanas, fue entonces cuando notó que él también lo estaba; se preguntó si había sido Jinki el que lo había hecho. Era un gran detalle, más si venía de su hyung.

Se acercó lentamente a él y lo observó con detenimiento, era hermoso, por donde quiera que lo mirara, le parecía bello. Sin duda esa era la última imagen que quería ver antes de partir, no se arrepentía de haberlo elegido como su último invitado en la serie; quizá, y sólo quizá sería capaz de decirle todo durante la grabación.

—Jinki hyung —le llamó suavemente, el mayor sólo se removió—. Hyung, buenos días —volvió a llamar, el mayor seguía sin abrir los ojos. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y a moverlo lentamente por el hombro. Onew abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la sonrisa tímida de Minho—. Hola hyung, buenos días.

Onew le devolvió la sonrisa y posó su mano en la mejilla del chico, sólo entonces fue consciente de dos cosas:

1) Era el sueño más hermoso y vivido que jamás había tenido.  
2) La piel del menor era demasiado hermosa, cálida y suave.

—Hyung, el desayuno está servido —anunció Minho. Jinki quitó su mano rápidamente y se levantó sin siquiera responder el saludo del menor, se dirigió corriendo al baño y se encerró; dejando al moreno confundido y con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

—Minho, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Es hora de comer —anunció Kibum entrando a la sala, sacando de su mundo al rapero; su mejor amigo le miró con cierta curiosidad y suspiró, no podía creer que su líder fuera demasiado obtuso.

—Buenos días Kibum —saludó con resignación.

—Buenos días Minho, por lo menos aparenta un poco de felicidad al verme —soltó un poco herido.

—Lo estoy, te extrañé —dijo, mientras iba a abrazarle, Key le devolvió el abrazo acomodando la cabeza en el hombro del joven.

—Yo igual, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé; pero después de comer.

—De acuerdo.

Se fueron a sentar junto a Taemin. Minho estaba feliz de saber que Key era el que había hecho de desayunar, ya no se preocuparía por el dolor de estómago posterior; y seguía preguntándose ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?  
En el baño, Jinki se enjuagaba la cara, no podía creer lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos, había estado tan cerca, pudo sentir su corazón desbocado, y ese aroma a menta que desprendía el muchacho... Al tenerlo tan cerca, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, su sonrisa y esa voz profunda, le habían hecho olvidar todo; sólo a unos centímetros y unos segundos más de acercarse y poder unir sus labios. Volvió a echarse agua en la cara, tenía que desaparecer esos pensamientos ya.

—Sólo olvídalo, fue un pequeño desliz, sólo eso —habló a su reflejo en el espejo, asintió para sí y salió del baño.  
Se encontró con Jonghyun en la entrada, este asintió al verlo y se dirigieron juntos al comedor.

Había extrañado todo eso, el estar todos juntos y compartir las comidas. Observó a Taemin y a Key, que no paraban de discutir por un video o una serie que habían visto anteriormente, Jonghyun y Onew hablando acerca de la composición de una canción para otro artista, sí, había extrañado esos desayunos; se animó a comer un poco más.

—El mánager me avisó ayer en la noche que habías regresado al departamento —dijo Kibum, llamando la atención de todos—; supongo que si me hubiera avisado más temprano, hubiéramos pasado la tarde-noche juntos.

—Fue precipitado. Terminé lo agendado temprano, lo único que quería era pasar la noche en casa —contestó quitándole importancia. “Además quería pasar la tarde con Jinki, pero nada salió bien”, pensó.  
— ¿Cuándo estarás completamente libre? —preguntó Jjong, mientras tomaba su taza de café.

—El domingo en la tarde, la semana que viene estaré con ustedes.

—Pues tendrás que ponerte al corriente —observó el vocalista.

—Claro, y estarás tú para ayudarme ¿no es así? —levantó una ceja con coquetería, Jonghyun sólo comenzó a reír. El líder los miró con un poco de celos; Key sólo suspiró con resignación.

—He visto el programa, hyung —Observó Taemin llamando su atención—. Me ha parecido interesante.

—Gracias, siento que es lo más serio que he hecho.

—Supongo, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de garbar algo que te ponga a razonar acerca de tus últimas horas con vida —contestó el menor.

— ¿Cuándo acaban las grabaciones? —preguntó Key.

—En tres días —contestó Jinki, todos le miraron, pero dijeron nada, el sólo tomo un sorbo largo de su jugo, evitando todo contacto visual con Minho. Sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse por el recuerdo de la mañana; el menor sólo bufó.

El desayuno transcurrió entre bromas, chistes y risas, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido tan rápido, como si siguieran siendo los pequeños debutantes que compartían todo; Onew se sintió correcto, se sintió pleno, eran una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ellos, triunfando, haciendo sus vidas de la manera que siempre quisieron; logrando sus sueños.

Minho y Kibum habían decidido lavar los trastes y limpiar el tiradero del comedor y la cocina. Jonghyun se había ido a la sala, sacando la guitarra y comenzando con unos acordes suaves para deleite de todos; Taemin se había recostado en el sofá, agarrando la primera revista que estuviera cerca, poniéndose a leer. Por su parte, Jinki se había ido a su cuarto contestando una llamada de su mánager.

El reloj marcaba las once con diez minutos, eso le dejaba poco tiempo a Minho para hablar con Key; tenían tanto por decir y poco tiempo para hacerlo, mientras acababan con la limpieza de los trastes, el Todopoderoso de SHINee no pudo evitar notar a su mejor amigo más taciturno que nunca. Se preguntaba el momento exacto en el que los dos habían dado su brazo a torcer para convertirse en los amigos más cercanos, en qué momento fue que los sentimientos del moreno comenzaron a florecer por el olvidadizo de su líder.

—Un won por tus pensamientos —dijo Kibum golpeando levemente a Choi en el hombro, éste le sonrió con dulzura—. Si sigues mirándome de esa manera y dedicándome ese tipo de sonrisas, me harás pensar que te gusto y ya no te dejaré ir —advirtió.

—Es sólo que, en la mañana, antes de que entraras a la sala, pasó algo con Jinki hyung —comentó el más alto con un poco de timidez.

—Lo sé, lo vi todo.

— ¿Por qué se pone así? —pregunta un poco ofuscado—. Es decir, no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, sólo intentaba despertarlo y él…

—Simplemente posó su mano en tu mejilla —Minho asintió—; él tiene muchas dudas, Minho, si supieras cuántas veces ayer me preguntó porqué lo habías invitado a él, en vez de alguno de nosotros, o las veces que se quedó en blanco en los descansos, nos tomó minutos sacarlo de ese estado.

— ¿Tan mal se lo tomó?

— ¿Piensas sincerarte con él en la grabación? —Minho le miró serio—. ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos?, ¿Por qué él?

—Porque lo sentí correcto —contestó en apenas un murmullo.

— ¿Lo harás?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Declararte.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Eres tan idiota. Los dos lo son.

—No me insultes, o al menos no a él.

—Pero es que lo son —contestó consternado—. Mira, Jinki hyung en estos momentos anda mal; no sabemos qué o porqué, es sólo que se nota, sabes que es el más sencillo de leer. No sabemos que hacer para sacarle de ese estado, solamente tú puedes.

>>Ayer no dejaba de fastidiar con el tema de la invitación a tu programa; me dio muchos motivos por los cuales alguno de nosotros tres era el indicado para pasar el tiempo contigo y no él. Ésta mañana he visto todo lo que ha ocurrido, iba a levantarlos y justo en ese momento me sentí fuera de lugar. Sus miradas estaban conectadas al cien por ciento, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera romper esa atmósfera que los rodeaba, con tan sólo esas miradas, es sencillo saber porque de entre todos lo elegiste a él. ¡Rayos, Minho! Casi fue perfecto ese momento para que se sinceraran, inclusive un beso hubiera sido perfecto, pero cuando lo saludaste, él simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Minho se sentó en el piso, se pasó una de sus manos por el cabello logrando despeinarlo por completo. Key pensó que jamás lo había visto tan confundido y desolado hasta ese momento, deseo poder hacer algo; quizá ir corriendo por su líder y darle unas buenas bofetadas para que entendiera que no era el único con ese sentimiento, que tomara la iniciativa y fuera directo a los brazos del rapero. Por su mente también cruzó darle una buena patada en el trasero a Minho, darle ese pequeño impulso, para salir de su caparazón e ir gritando a todo pulmón lo que sentía por el mayor. Uf, que complicados eran los dos; sin embargo, deseaba de todo corazón que al menos su historia no terminara mal como la de él.

—Intentaré arreglarlo —respondió Minho. Kibum le miró con dolor y le golpeó con el puño en su hombro; el alto le miró con enojo, pero al notar la mueca de tristeza del joven, supo que había elegido las palabras incorrectas.

— ¿Intentar? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz, sonrió con amargura—. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que intentar no es nada, comparado con las acciones. El intento no te lleva a nada, las acciones sí.  
—Lo lamento, Kibum. Yo no —se le cortó la voz, Key había agachado la cabeza, tarde se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar—… Yo lo haré, te prometo que le diré todo, seré sincero.

Abrazó a Kibum; ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la persona que los observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Jinki se sentó al lado de Jonghyn sin decir nada, dejando que el muchacho continuara con su melodía. Suspiró, había escuchado lo último de la conversación que mantenían los amigos; sintió una punzada de celos y enojo al verlos tan cercanos, y que Kibum se rompiera una vez más por lo que había ocurrido años atrás.

Miró de reojo al compositor, quería saber porque todo había acabado así, suponía que Minho tendría conocimiento de aquello, pero deseaba que alguno de los dos involucrados se sincerara con él. Todos sabían que Key y Jong se traían algo, por mucho “skinship” que hicieran o pequeñas miradas que se echaran, era obvio que los dos sentían algo, estaba ahí. Una mañana Jonghyun había llegado alegremente al ensayo y en la hora de descanso se había acercado al de mirada felina para preguntarle si deseaba salir con él a cenar, el joven sonrojado había asentido y lo que restó del día fue interesante.

Un mes de puras salidas al cine o a cenar, todo iba de viento en popa para ellos, jamás había visto tan felices a los dos jóvenes; le gustaba verlos así. Todos se divertían al hacerles burla a los dos, Kibum contestaba, Jonghyun ni si quiera se inmutaba, y aún así todo era cariñitos por aquí y por allá, mimos, palabras dulces, etcétera. Tres meses más tarde, todo se había desmoronado.

Recordaba aquél día a la perfección. Jonghyun le había pedido ayuda a él para que los cubriera, planeaba llevarse a Kibum de descanso unos días a una cabaña cerca del lago que su hermana le había hecho el favor de alquilar; Jinki pensó que podría cubrirlos todo el fin de semana, a final de cuentas, ninguno de ellos estaba ocupado. Había visto a Kibum sonreír con un brillo especial en los ojos y Minho molestándolo juguetonamente hasta que la pareja se había ido.

En la tarde del sábado, él se encontraba en la sala con Taemin viendo la televisión, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse con brusquedad y ser azotada segundos más tarde; el menor se había levantado de su lugar y antes de poder hacer algún otro movimiento, Key había entrado hecho un mar de llanto, les miró y preguntó por el rapero, el Maknae le había contestado que se encontraba en su cuarto, ni un gracias había pronunciado; sólo había corrido a la habitación del joven y se habían encerrado todo el fin de semana. Horas más tarde después de la llegada del chico, había llegado Jonghyun con cara de pocos amigos, Taemin había preguntado por lo sucedido, el cantante sólo respondió con reticencia:

—Se ha acabo, me voy a la cama —y justo como Choi y Kim, el otro se había encerrado todo el fin de semana.

Siguió con la mirada perdida, había escuchado a Kibum reclamarle a Minho que el “intentar” no llevaba a nada, ¿qué era lo que Jonghyun había “intentado” hacer?, ¿qué era lo que Minho quiso “intentar”?

—Algo no va bien —comentó Taemin.

—Lo mismo digo —apoyó Jjong.

—Es acerca de Kibum —contestó indeciso de continuar, pero al ver al cantante dejar todo de lado, decidió que lo haría—. Minho lo abrazaba, él lloraba; sólo escuché cuando Key le recriminaba a Minho acerca de no intentar, y hacer las cosas directamente.

Jonghyun tragó duro, Taemin y Onew le miraron con atención, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Minho aparecía frente a ellos con una maleta en manos.

—Lamento interrumpir —anunció con una mirada avergonzada, Taemin le instó a que continuara—. El mánager ha llegado por mí, me ha dicho que después de dejarme en la sesión, vendrá por ustedes.  
— ¿Ya, tan pronto? —dijo el menor de los Lee.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Jinki, Minho le dedicó una mirada indescifrable, que no pasó desapercibida por los otros dos.

—No hace falta hyung, gracias. Nos vemos en tres días —dijo dirigiéndose al mayor. Salió sin más que decir.

—Quizá no sea bueno dar un consejo, y menos yo de entre todos. Pero creo que es hora de que dejes de lado todos tus miedos y tus dudas, y vayas por lo que te hará feliz. —comentó despacio el compositor.

—Hyung, no lo eches a perder, estoy harto del melodrama entre estos —dijo el menor señalando a Jong y Key—. Ve por él, incluso si ahora no fue ese momento, pienso que el programa del viernes te hará recapacitar. Sólo piensa, ¿qué pasaría si él se fuera, que harías?

—Intentaré averiguarlo en estos días —contestó Jinki.

—No lo intentes, hazlo. —Contestó Kibum saliendo de la cocina. Jonghyun le miró y sonrió; el de mirada felina sólo le dedicó una mirada de enojo y se volvió para seguir con la limpieza. Taemin bufó.

—Sería buena idea, si todos aquí siguiéramos nuestros propios consejos —soltó con desdén—. Tengo sueño, iré a descansar un rato.

Los demás pasaron una hora y media envueltos en un silencio incómodo.

*******

Los tres días habían sido extenuantes, Lee Taemin lo podía asegurar. Sus hyungs estaban insoportables, ya ni siquiera sabía en qué momento llegaría el fin de semana para poder ir a descansar en su departamento, lejos de todo ese melodrama. Sabía que después de la conversación que tuvieron los cuatro, todo había terminado mal.

Sus mayores nunca le tomaban en cuenta para ese tipo de asuntos, sospechaba que era porque todavía le veían como el pequeño con corte de hongo que había debutado con ellos a casi nueve años; pero él ya no lo era, y estaba harto. Podía imaginarse todo lo que habían pasado Jjong y Key, después de todo, ese mismo lunes había salido la noticia de que el mayor de los Kim estaba saliendo con una actriz; pensó que tal vez Kibum se había enterado de alguna u otra manera, por eso todo había terminado así. Fue partícipe de todas las veces en las que Jonghyun había intentado explicarle las cosas al joven, pero él se negaba a escucharlas. Un mes después de la tormenta, vino la calma; Kibum le ofreció a Jong continuar como amigos si eso no afectaba más la relación del grupo, el cantante sólo había asentido y continuaron como si nada; hasta ese día.

En cuanto a la relación entre Minho y Jinki no sabía mucho, pero podía ser muy observador, esos se habían hecho muy cercanos después de que se quedaran a vivir sólo ellos dos en el departamento de los cinco. Podía decir que mientras Kibum, Jonghyun y él intentaban hacer sus vidas solos, Minho intentaba ayudar al líder a salir de los momentos pesados que lo habían estado atormentado; supuso él que todo ese cariño y entendimiento de compañeros y amigos se acababa conforme iban pasando los meses; a tal punto de abrirle paso a los sentimientos románticos que se tenían el uno al otro.  
Después de que se fuera Minho y su mánager pasara por ellos una hora después, todo se encontraba en tensión. Kibum y Jonghyun volvían a ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada, Jinki regresaba a esos momentos de reflexión que lo sacaban de toda actividad a su alrededor. Hubiera deseado ser él el que tuviera la oportunidad de pasar las últimas horas con Minho; pero entendía las razones de éste para haber pensado primero en su líder. Esperaba que Onew no hubiera tomado una decisión precipitada o que Minho encontrara el valor suficiente para hablar; de no ser así, él haría algo por arreglar todos y cada uno de los malentendidos del grupo.

Por su parte, Minho intentaba mantener sus nervios al mínimo. Deseaba que llegara el viernes, pero a la vez no lo hacía; no podía evitar imaginarse mil y un posibilidades de lo que ocurriría ese día. Se había esperanzado en algo a lo que jamás había recibido una respuesta. Por eso estaba que se moría de ansiedad.

En el mejor de los casos, Jinki asistía, hablaban por horas y horas, llegado el momento de confesarse su hyung aceptaba sus sentimientos y todo acababa como debía. En el peor de los casos, Jinki no asistía, los productores decidían que lo mejor sería que pasara más tiempo con alguno de sus familiares o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, él quedaba con el corazón roto, pero no le guardaba rencor alguno al líder, suponiendo que tenía sus razones para no haberse presentado. Había hecho un tercer escenario, en el cual sí llegaba a la grabación, pero al momento de la confesión, nada fluía como debía y terminaba de una manera un tanto rara. Suspiró, sin duda alguna, esos tres días habían sido una tortura para los cinco.

Llegado el viernes todos estaban realmente agotados, dos de ellos con los nervios de punta por lo que podría o no pasar en la tarde noche; y aun así, todo siguió su curso. Jinki había asistido a una sesión fotográfica por la mañana, Kibum había tenido reunión con el elenco de su nuevo drama, Jonghyun y Taemin habían pasado toda la mañana en salas de grabación para sus nuevos discos.

El mánager había recogido a Onew y a Key de sus respectivos compromisos para llevarlos a la empresa donde tendrían otra sesión exhaustiva de ensayos para los siguientes conciertos, y en el caso de Jinki, decidir si asistir o no al programa. Durante el camino al lugar, el de mirada felina observaba con atención al líder, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos; tenía que preguntarle, quería que todo saliera a la perfección para los dos, incluso si no había una confesión de por medio, esperaba que al menos fuera capaz de acompañarle en esos momentos.

Había hablado con Minho la noche anterior para saber cómo se encontraba, el joven sólo rio nerviosamente asegurándole que no había de que preocuparse:

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Kibum se había quedado sin palabras ante esa respuesta y después de un rato le aseguró que todo saldría bien al día siguiente, al final, los dos terminaron conversando de esto y aquello hasta que los dos caían de sueño, se despidieron, no sin antes Key asegurarle a Minho que él estaba ahí para cualquier cosa que necesitase, el moreno rio de manera floja y contestó con un “También te quiero”. Ahora miraba al mayor de Jinki y no podía evitar cerrar su boca, al menos tenía que asegurarse de que nadie saliera lastimado ese día.

—Hyung.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —contestó mientras bloqueaba su celular y le dedicaba toda su atención.

— ¿Irás, verdad?

—Aun no sé.

— ¿Por qué?

—No es tan sencillo, tenemos ensayo y no sé de a qué hora vaya a acabar; además, no sé si en mi agenda hay algo más que deba cubrir.

El de mirada felina bufó y torció los ojos, no podían ser sus excusas menos creíbles: —Lo que digas.

—Es verdad.

—Ya. Ahora repítete eso las veces necesarias, hasta que realmente te lo creas.

Jinki observó como el menor comenzaba a ponerse los audífonos y la música a un volumen un poco alto para su gusto, dando por terminada la conversación. No había pensado que el chico se molestaría por su respuesta; era verdad, al menos hasta cierto punto, sus demás razones simplemente eran tontas o las pequeñas dudas que seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza, no deseaba arriesgarse a perder algo que valía demasiado para él.

Llegaron una hora más tarde a la empresa. Vieron que había más camionetas estacionadas al pie de las escaleras, demasiada gente iba y venía sin siquiera tomarles en cuenta; Key observó con demasiado interés la escena, Onew había detenido la vista en alguien, el chico a su lado decidió seguir su mirada, hasta dar con Minho, quien estaba sentado en el piso, con sus audífonos y los ojos cerrados –suponía- disfrutando la canción.

—Vamos, Taemin y Jonghyun ya han de estar en la sala de ensayos —comentó el chico, sacando de su mundo al mayor. Sin decir otra palabra se dirigieron al elevador, lo último que vio Onew, fue al rapero poniéndose de pie y caminar al lado del mánager, pasando por alto todo lo demás.

Tal y como lo había dicho Kibum, cuando llegaron a la sala Jonghyun y Taemin ya se encontraban calentando. El Maknae los miró de reojo y buscó la mirada del menor de los Kim, quien al captar su mirada sólo negó, el menor suspiró y siguió con lo que hacía.

Unas horas más tarde y todos se encontraban descansando, cada uno en una esquina del lugar; no sabían que decir o hacer para que ese ambiente de pesadez desapareciera de una vez por todas.

—Jinki —llamó el mánager, todos prestaron atención—, date precisa, te esperan dentro de media hora.

El líder sólo asintió y prosiguió con su celular. El menor de los Lee aventó su botella de agua a donde estaba el mayor, espantando a todos.

— ¿Qué rayos te sucede? —preguntó enojado Onew.

—No, ¿qué rayos te sucede a ti?

—No entiendo y será mejor que te expliques.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? Sólo es un programa de televisión, sólo eso, ni que fuera realidad todo lo que está pasando.

— ¿Perdón?

—Lo que intenta decir Taemin, es que nada te cuesta ir allá y grabar quince minutos de una conversación normal, dar las gracias e irte de allí —explicó con tranquilidad Jonghyun.

—No es tan sencillo.

— ¿Qué está en juego? —preguntó Kibum acercándose al líder, este le miró perplejo— Hay algo que te molesta que salga a la luz, por eso no quieres ir.

—No hay nada en juego.

—Bien, entonces ve.

—Es que no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo no… yo…

—Ves, ni siquiera puedes dar buenas razones —obvió el menor.

—Lo que yo creo, es que te detienen todas esas dudas y esos miedos de que salgan a flote todos tus sentimientos hacia a él, que Minho los note y te rechace y te humille frente a todos —comentó Jonghyun.

—A que dio en el clavo, ¿no es así, hyung? —dijo Taemin. Onew los miró con frustración, jamás pensó que sería así de transparente con sus sentimientos; lo que más le aterraba ahora era que si ellos se habían dado cuenta, cabía la posibilidad de que…

—Él ni siquiera se lo imagina, es tan obtuso como tú. —Comentó Kibum mirándose las uñas.

—Simplemente lleva una conversación normal con él, como si fueran esos viejos amigos que se reúnen después de tanto; de todos modos, Minho seguirá sin darse cuenta y todo transcurrirá de manera amena.  
Jinki suspiró, quizá Taemin tuviera razón, quizá todos la tuvieran.

—Entonces, ¿qué decides Hyung? Sólo te quedan diez minutos.

*******

_“Pensé mucho el lugar dónde pasaría mis últimas horas y me di cuenta de que además de pasar mucho tiempo en mi cuarto, también lo hago en las salas de ensayo. Y creí que sería genial venir aquí y terminar todo aquí”._

Minho moría de los nervios, su líder llevaba diez minutos de retraso y comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que el mayor se apareciera por allí.

—Minho, comenzaremos a grabar ya —anunció la directora del programa.

Él prosiguió escribiendo en el diario que le habían entregado al inicio de las grabaciones. Mientras lo hacía ni siquiera se percataba de que la puerta del salón era abierta hasta que escuchó unos pasos torpes entrar; al levantar la mirada, sonrió:

—Jinki… —le llamó, el nombrado le sonrió de vuelta— Lee Jinki —se levantó con un poco de pesadez, le saludó con demasiado entusiasmo y le abrazó, el abrazo fue algo espontáneo en los dos; Minho cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar más la cercanía de su hyung. Se soltaron lentamente y sin querer romper el contacto, el rapero tomó suavemente la mano del mayor para poder sentarse. Indicándole lo que hiciera lo mismo.

“No miento en estos momento cuando digo que podemos predecir nuestras acciones y lo que vamos a decir con sólo una mirada. Aunado al hecho de que hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo”.  
— ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —preguntó Jinki sin dirigirle la mirada. “Bien, todo tiene que fluir de manera normal”, se dijo mentalmente.

— ¿Hoy? —Minho le miró con curiosidad, el mayor seguía sin mirarle—. Yo… En la mañana estuve con Jaedong hyung, hicimos algunas apuestas y una cámara oculta para una fan… Y —Onew le dedicó una sonrisa soñadora, le encantaba cuando su compañero le contaba su día con lujo de detalle, con esa vivacidad que le caracteriza.

_“Minho es con quien vivo en el dormitorio y compartimos habitación siempre que vamos a Japón. Me hace sentir más seguro cuando nos preguntamos cosas tan sencillas como: ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? O ¿Qué tal dormiste?”._

—Bien, ahora…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Nos queda todavía un buen rato —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. De todos modos, lo que cuenta es que hayas venido.

—Vine tan pronto como pude.

—Je, gracias —sonrió con nerviosismo, miró su diario y se lo entregó—. Mira esto, me lo dieron.

—Oh, ¿te lo dio una fan? ¿Fue un regalo? —preguntó Onew sin siquiera mirarlo; Minho simplemente suspiró y volteó su mirada al techo, esto le estaba costando trabajo, más porque el mayor evadía a cada instante su mirada.

—No, no es eso. Cuando las cuarenta y ocho horas comenzaron recibí esto —Onew asentía mientras comenzaba a hojear la libreta—. Es un sentimiento extraño, ¿sabes?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Sientes como su estuvieras limitado?

—… Sí —le salió en apenas un susurro.

—Esto quiere decir que obtendré un cuarto de los ingresos —comentó sin más, Minho comenzó a reír.

—Eres muy ingenioso. Estás diciendo que el cálculo ahora es que está entre cinco, estás diciendo que se convertirá en cuatro. —Jinki comenzó a sonrojarse _“no lo había dicho por ingenio, sólo no sabía que decir”._

—Cierto.

—Pensar en cálculos o en la economía del hogar es un poco molesto ahora. —comentó con un deje de molestia, se había comenzado a dar cuenta de que a su líder no le interesaba estar ahí con él; lo único que había logrado era incomodarlo un poco más. Ahora se arrepentía.

>>He pensado en ello, ¿sabes? El tema de irme y ver qué es lo que dejo atrás. Claro que también he pensado mucho en mi familia y en los miembros del grupo; en nuestro debut que fue en el 2008 hasta ahora, como es que hemos estado juntos por todo ese tiempo y me dije: _“¿qué pasaría si de repente desapareciera y ustedes estuvieran en todo esto sin mí?”_. No sentiría ningún pensamiento de ustedes hacia mí y de repente comencé a sentirme culpable. —comentó con un nudo en la garganta, el líder sólo le miraba con atención, no quería demostrar que también le dolía el sólo pensamiento de estar sin él como compañero de grupo.

—El tiempo que me queda son nueve horas, y después de ello desaparecería; y los miembros, ustedes permanecerían aquí sin mí. —Jinki sólo asintió.

— ¿Nuestras memorias de ti desaparecerían también? —preguntó por curiosidad, el moreno le miró molesto y golpeó el suelo, tenía que comportarse.

—No, todavía tendrían esas memorias —contestó—. ¿Por qué se irían las memorias de mí?, ¿me quieres olvidar?

—No, claro que no —contestó un poco alarmado.

—No, ¿entonces? —sólo calló, no quería decir el otro motivo.

—Sólo… es que no es algo en lo que haya pensado, y haciéndolo en este momento, creo que todo mi mundo colapsaría —se dio cuenta del significado de esas palabras, agregó con excusa—. Es sólo que somos personas con las que pasamos más tiempo que con la familia. Nos vemos cunado despertamos, estamos juntos hasta irnos a dormir, y así varias veces. Hemos estado así por casi diez años*.

—Eso es cierto.

—Y en el modo en que lo vea, si a este punto de mi vida tú te fueras, mi vida se sentiría vacía y me sentiría traicionado, pensando _“¿Por qué tuviste que irte primero?”._ —Minho sintió todo el peso del enojo de su compañero, no sabía cómo cambiar de tema, no quería, menos ahora que comenzaban a ir por el rumbo de los sentimientos, pero tenía que hacerlo, encontraría otro momento para hablar de ello.  
_“Antes de debutar, practicábamos canto de ésta manera, juntos. Nosotros no sabíamos nada en ese momento. Y también puedo recordar cómo era yo en aquellos tiempos y como era Hyung”._

—Estando en el cuarto de canto, recordé aquella vez que cantaste esta canción… no recuerdo el nombre, era de James Ingram.

— ¿Forever more?

—Sí, Forever More. Es buena —comenzó a sonar la melodía por todo el cuarto, esa era la canción que deseaba dedicarle aunque fuera de manera indirecta—. ¿La canción era así de triste?

—Pues sí.

— ¿En serio?

—La canté de manera en que tú pudieras sonreír, lo hice de manera cómica.

—Ahora lo noto, cantaste algo así —comenzó a imitarlo, comenzaron a reír y a corear la canción, el ambiente se había comenzado a relajar—. Me hace recordar la época en la que éramos trainees. Pero de la canción que realmente vivo embelesado es de tu primer solo.

—In Your Eyes. —comenzó a tararearla.

—Sí, de ella, me gusta mucho. Realmente me gusta, porque fue la primera vez que estuve como rol principal en un drama; era mi tema, sentí que debía hacerlo realmente bien, estaba actuando sólo y además tenía que representar bien el nombre del grupo, pensé en que debía de superar las expectativas de los demás. Tú sabes que lo que es filmado en un día, es lo que sale en ese momento; así que mientras observaba la grabación apareció esta canción y pensé “Oh, ¿dónde he escuchado esa voz?” y entonces recordé que eras tú. En ese momento estaba conmigo nuestro mánager y le pregunté si sabía de ellos, el sólo se encogió de hombros y me contestó que él tampoco lo sabía pues estaba estancado conmigo.

Comenzaron a reír, siempre había sido así su mánager, respondiendo con sarcasmos o haciéndolos reír con su humor negro.

—No sabíamos acerca de ello, y continuamente escucho la canción porque me da fortaleza; es por ello que me gusta mucho, me levanta el ánimo.

—Bien, será mi regalo para ésta situación.

—Oh, ¿En serio? La pondré en este instante.

—Puede que no lo deba hacer, pero te lo he prometido.

—Está bien. —contestó con una sonrisa infantil. Jinki comenzó a cantar la canción mientras el joven a su lado lo miraba con ensoñación, le encantaba la voz de su hyung, le encantaba haber logrado que los momentos incómodos hubieran terminado.

_“Empaticé con él sin que los dos nos diéramos cuenta. Me encontré a mí mismo mirándolo, sólo a él; y pensaba en lo micho que quiero recordar a esta persona por mucho tiempo. Y ese sentimiento de que si él estuviera por irse, es del tipo de persona que te gustaría que permaneciera en tus memorias por mucho tiempo. Él es una gran persona para mí”._

_“— ¿Qué te gustaría decirle a Minho?”._

_“—Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es gracias, gracias por significar tanto para mí. Cuando estoy sólo en el dormitorio, él es el primero en estar ahí para mí, sin importar qué”._

—Si hubiera una oportunidad, haría un esfuerzo por hacer que el tiempo dure un poco más para poder hablar con todos ustedes, porque es como si los miembros siempre cubren las partes que me faltan. Mientras llenamos los espacios vacíos y crecemos juntos. He aprendido mucho de ustedes; es increíblemente preciado para mí. En algún punto, e incluso si estamos en el mismo grupo, me convertí en un fan de todos los miembros, quiero apoyarles siempre y ser el fan más dedicado y fiel que tengan. Quiero que estemos juntos por un largo tiempo.

—Gracias —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Vine aquí sin grandes expectativas, pero ahora estoy muy agradecido.

— ¿Por qué viniste sin muchas expectativas?

—No lo sé, simplemente lo sentí así cuando supe que tenía que venir.

—Creo que estoy más agradecido que tú.

—Tener este tiempo para hablar es bueno, incluso si sólo es para el programa.

—Definitivamente.

—Expresando todos mis pensamientos, y desde mi corazón, es difícil. Y bueno… no hay nada que quisieras decirme, como: _“Me estás haciendo daño”_ o _“Lo bueno que eres hyung”_ , las cosas que hago bien. Lo guardaré en mi corazón.

_“Para mí, SHINee es familia, si estuviéramos a punto de irnos, me sentiría realmente desolado y triste, solamente puedo desear en que no nos separemos jamás”._

—Yo… sinceramente, totalmente, me agradas* mucho —le dedicó la sonrisa más brillante, Onew solo le sonrió de vuelta, sabía que él era completamente sincero; sólo deseaba haber tenido el mismo valor que él para confesarse—. Gracias por pasar mis últimas cuarenta y ocho horas conmigo.

Jinki le dio su mano, se sonrieron un buen rato, en lo único en lo que podía pensar el mayor era en que deseaba tener más charla con él, quizá poder decirle todo lo que le hacía sentir, lo que significaba para él y el dolor que sintió al pensar en que él desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Los productores los miraban con una sonrisa, pensaban que eran un magnífico dueto, que tenían una bella amistad, la productora del programa los observó con atención, sabía que debía dejarles un momento a solas; pidiéndole al mánager de los chicos que los dejara platicar un rato más y pidiendo a los sonidistas que apagaran todo micrófono, ella misma desconectando todas las cámaras, decidió darles ese momento que necesitaban para continuar con sus confesiones. Sonrió, les dedicó una última mirada, y salió de la sala.

—Lo decía en serio —comentó Minho después de que el líder soltara su mano—. No lo digo en manera de que sólo me agradas como un compañero o amigo; de verdad me gustas hyung.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Siempre fuiste tú, no importaba en donde me encontrara, incluso si estabas justo a mi lado, dos años después de que debutáramos; me encontré a mí mismo extrañándote, pensando en ti, en tú sonrisa, en tu voz, en tus abrazos, en tus palabras de aliento.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Simplemente sucedió así, no podía indicarle a mi corazón a mi mente que te dejaran a un lado, que te ignoraran. Eres una gran persona, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado; no importaba si sólo te tenía como un amigo o compañero de grupo, mientras te tuviera a mi lado, me sentiría completo y agradecido.

—Yo… yo no sé…

—No importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo, sólo quería que lo supieras. Tomé este programa como una excusa para poder demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí, pero creo que fue mucho para ti, lo lamento.

—No lo lamentas, no lo haces. Tú sólo querías meterte en mi cabeza como lo haces siempre, invadir cada parte de mi ser, volverme loco con la idea de que te perdería en nueve horas, ¿acaso tienes una maldita idea de lo que tuve que pasar y el valor que tuve que tomar para venir aquí y grabar esto? —Minho iba a contestar, Jinki no lo dejó—. No, no lo sabes, siempre estás ahí, en mis pensamientos, en mis acciones, en los regaños de los demás. No quería presentarme porque sabía que sería duro para mí.

>>Comencé a darme cuenta de esto justo después de que la invitación llegó. Lo único que pensaba es que era algo absurdo en lo que habías decidido participar; después de ver que estabas ahí en el departamento, mientras dormías, mis pensamientos comenzaron a volverme loco, en todo lo que podía pensar era en ti sonriendo, en ti cantando, en ti bailando, tarareando, rapeando, escribiendo, leyendo, durmiendo; me volvía loco, porque sólo quería que esas sonrisas, esos pensamientos, esas miradas, esas bromas las compartieras conmigo y nadie más.

>>Justo ahora, en la grabación tuve que controlar mis sentimientos y emociones, me dolió mucho Minho, pensar que tú te pudieras ir antes que yo… No quiero, no deseo eso, no sabría cómo salir adelante; es como lo que dije, mi mundo colapsaría porque faltas tú, porque faltaría esa chispa que tienes en mi vida todos los días al despertar y antes de ir a dormir. Te extrañaría como nadie más lo haría. Porque te quiero… porque…

Minho lo observaba mientras se desahogaba, no sabía lo mucho que le había hecho pasar en esos días, y cuando escuchó el _“te quiero”_ , no lo soportó más, agarró la cara de Onew y juntó sus labios. En principio el mayor intentó alejarlo, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente se dejó llevar, los labios del menor eran suaves, tenía un pequeño sabor a cereza, quizá porque el menor siempre comía pequeños dulces cuando estaba nervioso. El mayor llevó lentamente sus manos al cuello del moreno, quería profundizar más el beso, quería que sus cuerpos formaran sólo uno.

Choi comenzó a acariciar de manera lenta y suave la espalda de su líder, lo había deseado como nunca, y justo en ese momento, en el que sólo existían ellos dos; en aquel mundo que era sólo para ellos, se dejaron llevar, sin tapujos, fuera de dudas o temores, sus cueros se convirtieron en uno sólo, sorprendiéndose de que encajaran tan bien.

—Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no importa si sólo son nueve, cuarenta y ocho horas, uno o varios años más; estaré bien si estás a mi lado. —comentó Jinki recostado en el hombro desnudo del chico. Minho sonrió, él también lo deseaba, no importaba donde, el día o la hora, sólo si estaban juntos. Le besó la cabeza y suspiró, mientras acariciaba la espalda del mayor.

Todo había salido bien, todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, estando juntos. Gracias a esas últimas nueve horas ficticias, los dos sabían lo que tenían, y nadie se los quitaría. Porque gracias a eso, ellos supieron aprovechar sus últimas cuarenta y ocho horas juntos.

*******

La sala de ensayos se encontraba en absoluto silencio, el mánager se había llevado a Taemin para la sala de grabaciones, tenía un álbum que terminar. Jonghyun y Kibum se habían sumergido en un silencio que no sabían cómo debían rellenar, incluso si era buena idea comentar algo; el menor suspiró y comenzó a guardar sus cosas sin prestarle atención a las miradas que le dirigía el cantante.

— ¿Crees que todo haya salido bien? —preguntó sin más Jjong. Key suspiró y paró sus movimientos—. Ya sabes, en la grabación de Minho y todo eso.

—Espero que sí —contestó y prosiguió guardando sus cosas.

—Kibum.

—Jonghyun.

—Yo —Key le miró directamente; Jonghyun perdió un poco de esa valentía que lo había asaltado minutos antes—… Te extraño, nos extraño.

El de mirada felina suspiró: —Yo igual

—Quisiera que estuviéramos juntos; ser felices, como espero que lo estén ellos ahora.

—Lo sé.

—Yo no quería estropear las cosas aquella vez, siento que no he pedido los suficientes “perdón”, y jamás lo serán.

—También lo sé.

— ¿Crees que seríamos capaces de retomar todo, donde lo dejamos? —preguntó esperanzado.

Kibum le miró con atención, Jonghyun había mantenido en toda la conversación la distancia que los separaba, el menor lo agradecía; sin que el compositor se percatara Key se acercó hasta él, tomó su mejilla delicadamente y buscó la mirada del más bajo, éste intentó rehuirla pero no lo logró. El chico se percató que los ojos de Jong estaban un poco húmedos, comenzaría a llorar en cualquier instante. El joven le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, era de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que todo en su mundo brillara, y el mayor le dedicó una igual; le soltó lentamente la mejilla y se giró, antes de irse le dijo:

—Dejemos que el destino decida. —y salió de la sala.

Jonghyun solamente sonrió, decidido que esta vez, no lo dejaría ir.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> *Usa Edad coreana  
> *Se puede interpretar como gustar o agradar.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
